Super Tim Templeton
TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz's Video Game Spoof of "Super Mario" It will appear on YouTube in the near future. March 31, 2019. Cast *Mario - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Luigi - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Peach - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Princess Daisy - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Rosalina - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Toad - Minun (Pokemon) *Toadette - Plusle (Pokemon) *Baby Mario - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Baby Luigi - Ecto (Moshi Monsters) *Baby Peach - Cutie Pie (Moshi Monsters) *Baby Daisy - Cali (Moshi Monsters) *Baby Rosalina - Doris (Moshi Monsters) *Yoshi - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Birdo - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Blue Toad - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Green Toad - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Yellow Toad - SpongeBob SquarePants *Red Toad - Lurgee (Moshi Monsters) *Purple Toad - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Wario - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Waluigi - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Shokora - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Young Cricket - Harold "Bill" Reginald (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Queen Merelda - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Penny Crygor - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Boshi - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jimmy T - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Piki - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Poki - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Sen - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mama - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Imajin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Lina - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Rusa - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Papa - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Toadina - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Toadmi - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toadni - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Toadna - Joy (Inside Out) *Toadella - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Magika - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Snow - Elsa (Frozen) *Galaxia - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Darknessa - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Mona - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Oogtar - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Gaia - Mama Cosma (The Fairly OddParents) *Candyce - Pebbles Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Nabbit - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kalienta - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Rockanne - Norma Rechid (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Stella - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Wateryl - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Crystal - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Quatron - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *5-Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *9-Volt - Monroe Timmy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *18-Volt - Captain America (Avengers) *Ashley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Orbulon - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *13-Amp - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Donkey Kong - Ajax the Gorilla (Disney) *Diddy Kong - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Dixie Kong - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Toadsworth - Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *Rosaette - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Peachette - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Daisyette - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Mouser - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Tryclyde - Wolfgang, Harry and Benny (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fryguy - Anger (Inside Out) *Clawgrip - Benson (Regular Show) *Boom Boom - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Larry Koopa - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Hulk (Avengers) *Wendy O. Koopa - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Iggy Koopa - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Roy Koopa - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Lemmy Koopa - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Ludwig Von Koopa - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bowser - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bowser Jr. - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) Category:TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Category:Super Mario Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Mario Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof